Kiss, Truth or Dare
by KawaiixKawaii
Summary: It was a boring day when I spun the bottle for fun. All of a sudden Yasu asked me, " Kiss, Truth or Dare?" Wait, why did he add kiss? What was he planning? I I suck on summaries... Anyway R
1. Chapter 1

The whole SPR was here. Naru is keeping us hosta- I mean keeping us in for the day. Madoka, Masako, Ayako and I were in one side of the room and the guys were on the other. I was had an empty bottle in my hand while Madoka went on and on and on and on and on about how she knew Naru and Lin. I spun the bottle and it pointed to Masako. "Kiss,Truth or dare?" Yasu yelled from across the room.

"Isn't it supposed to be 'truth or dare'?" I asked.

"Yeah but this makes it more interesting." Yasu said as the other guys joined except for the men in black. John quit being a priest but was allowed to do exorcisms still.

"I would pick truth." Masako replied.

"Hmm~ Ah! Do you like anyone in this room? Not in those lairs- I mean the offices the are owned by the men in black." Yasu asked as Masako nodded,

"Mai-chan, spin the bottle again!" Monk said. I nodded and spun the bottle again and it landed on... Monk.

"Okay Monk, Kiss, Truth or Dare?" I asked. Monk thought for a second.

"Kiss." He said. I smirked.

"Okay, kiss Ma- No Ayako!" I exclaimed. Everyone had smirks on their faces except for John, Ayako, and Monk. Monk got up, walked to Ayako and kissed her. Ayako closed her eyes and wow was that surprising they continued. My eyes were as wide as saucers. John fell backward.

"Eh-hem! Excuse me Monk sweetie, but we have to continue the game. You can save the kissing. My heart is breaking!" Yasu said pretending to cry on the last sentence. Monk and Ayako broke apart but Monk sat with Ayako.

"Ohhh~~~~~~ Is this something we should know about? Ohh~~~~" We all said except for John, Ayako and Monk. I spun the bottle again and it landed on... Oh My God... Me.

"Mai! Kiss, Truth or Dare?" Monk asked.

"Hmm~ Uh... Dare." I regretted what I said.

"I dare you to... kiss the cheek of each boy in this room." Is what Monk said. I sighed. A dare is a dare right? I got up.

"Aw~ My future wife is going to kiss me!" Yasu said. I kissed his cheek fast and slapped him.

"I'm not going to be your future wife!" I yelled. There was a hand mark on Yasu's face and I smirked. I kissed Monk's cheek next. Again, I need pay back. After, I kissed John and sat back down. I spun the bottle and it landed on Yasu. Yeah, sweet revenge time!

"Kiss, truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare, Give me the best you got!" He replied.

I smirked an evil on. Masako hid her grin, Ayako smiled evilly and Madoka was whistling innocently.  
"I dare you to slap the faces of the SPR guys."

"After, make three cups of tea. The two boys will have to pick which one isn't the one with no trick in it." Ayako said.

"You must drink two bottles of that hot sauce thing." Masako said.

"You have to run around Tokyo in 2 hours." Madoka said. Yasu face planted, Monk and John started laughing their hearts out.

"Where do I get the hot sauce?" Yasu asked. I got my purse and took out to bottles of hot sauce labeled : Use for payback if mad at Naru. John and Monk got slapped by Yasu already. Yasu knocked on Lin's door, entered and went back outside. He went to Naru's office and came back out. Yasu went to the kitchen and came back with three cups of tea. I looked carefully at the cups. :Go ahead and pick." Monk got the one on the right, which he almost spit back into the cup.

"That had soy sauce in there." Monk said putting the cup down. John looked at the cups carefully. He took the one in the middle and finished it.

"That was the one with no tricks in it." Yasu said as he put away the tea cups. I handed Yasu the bottles of hot sauce and he drank it all but ended up yelling his heart out from spiciness. Next, he exited the office as we put the timer. I spun the bottle again and it landed on John.

"Kiss I suppose so." John said looking away.

"Masako." Madoka said and John went up to kiss Masako. Once he got to Masako, they kissed like they were married of something. They didn't break up and it's been like... 5 minutes. They broke up two second after five minutes. Lin got out of his office and went to the main desk and went on the computer there. I spun the bottle and it landed on... Naru. He was coming out of his office when the bottle landed on him.

"Come on, Naru. Kiss, Truth or Dare?" Madoka asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_recap- _

_"Come on Naru, Kiss, Truth or Dare?" Madoka asked._

_-End of recap_

We were waiting for Naru's answer. I was so eager to know! "I have no time to answer such silly questions." Naru said.

"So you are a coward. Since you always use those excuses, you are 100% coward if you do not answer that question." Lin said, earning a nod from Monk. I looked at Naru and gave him the 'you got burned' look.

"I'm not a coward." Naru said.

"If you aren't then pick two of those options as your answer." Lin replied. I looked at Lin this time with a 'are you serious' look. He nodded and I sighed.

"If so, I pick Dare and Kiss." Naru said. I looked at him with a 'whoa, slow down i'm confused' look. Lin smirked with the others. All their gazes went to me. Oh no, what's going to happen?!

"For kiss, kiss Mai." The girls said. I looked at them in disbelief. They betrayed me but they're going to make my dream come true anyway.

"You have to stay at her apartment for a week." The guys said. I nearly face planted at that point! Living in my apartment for a week crosses the line! Naru just nodded and walked to me. He kissed me and I didn't notice the rest of SPR leave the room. They all hid in one place where I can't get them without permission. In Lin's office. Before the door closed, I saw Lin's smirk. I heard a click sound on the front door and saw the sign Bou-san put in front of the main door. It said, we're sorry. We are closed for today. I saw Bou-san run back to Lin's office and lock it. Oh well. I put my arms around Naru's neck and Naru held me close. We obviously stayed in that position in a while. We broke apart because of the lack oxygen.I blushed scarlet.

"I will see you once we go to your apartment." Naru said going into his office. I nodded and went in front of Lin's office. I knocked. Hmm... Time to use this.

"Lin, open the door this instance!" I said as there were the sound of footsteps. "Lin!" I glared at the door and turned around.

"I'm sorry but my office is unable to hold another person. Please come back later." Lin said. The timer rung and Yasu wasn't here. I waited two minutes and he was here. I walked to him.

"Yasu, can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure. What is it?" He replied.

"Pretend to faint of exhaustion. When Ayako checks on you, scare her to death. Is that fine with you?" I explained.

"Yeah!" He whispered. He went back outside without a sound I pretended to do work and Yasu came in and pretended to collapse. I smirked but made it fade away soon. I put a worried look on my face.

I knocked on Lin's office, more like slam. "Ayako, Help! Yasu collapsed!" I said as I moved back with everyon minus Naru came to check on Yasu. His stomach was against the floor. I wonder why... Ayako flipped him to make his back against the floor but saw something unexpected. A mask that looked like Urado.

Yasu opened his eyes and sneered. "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!" He yelled in a scary voice Everyone in the room screamed but Lin just ran to his computer. I started laughing and so as Yasu. "I told you, who's laughing now?" He took of the mask and continued laughing. He went to me and I gave him a high five.

"Now that's called payback." I said in between laughing.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ayako and Monk said in sync. I smirked and looked at the time. 6:00! Gotta get home. My phone rang and I checked the caller ID.

"Hello? Naru?"

"_Hello Mai. I'm at your apartment already. Oh and tell Lin to lock up for me._" I heard Naru reply

"Yes sir!" I said saluting. I hung up and turned to Lin. "Naru said to lock up for him." I said and started to gather me stuff and I put on my coat. I waved goodbye and left. As I was approaching my apartment door, I saw Naru with a bag. I ran to my apartment to see Naru looking at his watch. I quickly opened the door as he entered. I set my purse down and took off my coat. I looked around to see Naru nowhere to be found. Where is he?


	3. Chapter 3

I locked the front door and started to look for him. He wasn't in the kitchen, he wasn't in the bathroom (Duh!) he wasn't in the dinning and he wasn't in the living room. That left only one option. My room! No, he can't go in there yet! No no no no no! I opened my bedroom door to see Naru in a white tee shirt and blue checkered shorts! He was staring at the wall where my study table was! I sighed. He saw the picture of me and him, SPR, Monk, Ayako, John, Yasu and the picture I took of him when he wasn't looking. There was also a picture of me when I was little! "You have pictures of most of our members of SPR?" Naru asked. I nodded and walked to the other wall covering another photo.

"Why did you come in here first without my permission?" I asked.

"I am your boss so I can do anything I want." Naru said smirking while looking at me. I was blocking the photo with my head and whistled.

"Okay~" I said in a high voice.

"Mai, move." Naru said.

"No."

"Mai."

"No!" I almost shouted. He did something that would make me move. He kissed me. I was shocked but soon it faded away. It was like I was put into a trance!

"Mai, move." Naru said. I nodded and moved. Grr... It's like when he kissed me he put a trance. He looked at what was hung on the wall. It was a picture of me and Naru. It said ' The waiting Mai and the determined Naru.'  
"Mai, what's this?"

"It's something I did after we met." I said. I sat on the bed. **_( ~evil smile~ Let's see if I can get this moment of them being OCish -KawaiixKawaii)_** "I knew I had no chance with you so, I started to dream." I admitted. He sat on my bed and I never knew our faces were centimeters apart. I looked up and saw him that closed. He was going to kiss me until...

"MAI! SLUMBER PARTY!" I heard an annoying voice say. "Huh, Naru?" I looked at the door to see SPR. It was Yasu who said that! I sighed.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked looking around not to see Lin.

"We continued playing the game and it ended up as Monk and Ayako are a couple and so are John and Masako. We ended up getting a dare for staying here." Madoka replied. I nodded.

"So, who's gonna be sleeping in the bedroom with me?" I asked as I yawned. They all looked at Naru who was sitting on my bed, his black coat over him and he was reading a book. "Don't tell me..."

"It's Naru." They all said in sync. I grabbed some extra blankets and pillows for them. It ended up with Yasu on the couch, Ayako and Monk had a corner for themselves (I can't imagine them sleeping in a corner). Masako and John sat on the ground together. I can't believe what this game can do. I sighed as they all fell asleep. I went inside my bedroom and put 'knock first' sign. I looked at Naru to see him sitting on the bed.

I looked down. '_Did they have to leave me in a room with him?_' Is what went through my mind. "Mai." I didn't look up. "Mai!" I looked up to see Naru's chest. I looked up at him and saw his eyes. It had mixed emotions! A mix of anger, excitement, worried etc. He came face to face with me.

"N-Naru-" I was interrupted. Naru kissed me! I soon closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck. He put his hands around me and pulled me close. My hands were going through his now messy black hair. We eventually broke apart from our lack of oxygen. He pinned me to the wall and we started again. We broke apart.

"I love you." Is what he said.

"I love you too, my favorite Narcissist." I said as we went to the bed and I felt a kiss on my forehead.

~Next Morning Monk's P.O.V.~

I yawned as I got up with Ayako everyone else was awake but the two. "Did they go already?" i asked while stretching.

"No. Did you put that sign up?" Yasu asked putting his glasses on.

"Nope." Masako replied. John got up and knocked first then went inside. He came back outside shocked.

"John, what's wrong?" I asked.

He wasn't answering. "SNAP OUT OF IT JOHN!" Yasu yelled as he slapped John's face. John went back into reality and now, we were curious on what he saw. We all went in and saw something so good for blackmail, we took pictures. Mai and Naru were on the bed. They were sleeping soundnly but that's not why they took pictures. The two teens were next to each other while facing each other. Naru had his arms wrapped around Mai that pulled them close. Mai had her arms on Naru's chest and their faces were one and a half inches apart from each other.  
Oh well, time to post this on facebook!


End file.
